


It Was Always Her.

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Het Sex, Sasuke x Female!Naruto, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke had only ever felt sexually attracted to one person. It was always her. That annoying sexy cute dobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: I think Sasuke and Naruko are about 24/25 here. :’D
> 
> A/N: I promised myself I would never write SasuNaruko only because at first I didn’t like it/wasn’t a fan of it and I just grew to love it I guess. Also I haven’t written hentai sex in 3 1/2 years so please forgive me for the mistakes.
> 
> I hope you love it Eline! ♥

Sasuke had only ever felt sexually attracted to one person. It was always her. That annoying sexy cute dobe. She was 5’5” tan, whiskered blue eyed godess: Naruko. He thought it strange that even if she was male, he would be attracted to her. Her luscious tan skin. Everything about her turned him on. He loved her. He would do anything for her.

 

\----------

 

“Teme,” Naruko smiled as she walked out of the master bathroom. She was wearing an orange lace bra, with orange lace stockings, garter belt and garters. The orange crotchless lace panties she wore were see through. You could see perked peach nipples through the orange bra. Small curls of blonde pubic hair could be seen. Her long blonde hair was curled and put to the side of her head. She had a little bit of nude peach pink lip gloss on her plump lips.

Sasuke looked up and saw her. How was she always sexy? He never understood how no matter what she wore, she always took his breath away. “Fuck, you look amazing.” Sasuke breathed huskily. His breath coming in short pants. He had never seen her wear something like this before. Normally they just had sex. It didn’t matter what she was wearing. To see her wear this was a shock to him. It also made him want to take her right then and there.

 

Naruko sauntered over to Sasuke, slowly. Her d-cup breasts bounced a little as she walked. “So how we gon’ do this?” She moaned as her pussy(1). mound came into contact with Sasuke’s clothed erection. She rubbed against his clothed cock for some pleasurable friction.

 

“Fuck, what’re you doing to me?!” Sasuke groaned. She was so seductive and sexy. He wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept rubbing up against him like that.

 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Naruko smirked. Her slender tan hands came down to unbutton his dark denim jeans. Hastily pulling them down, she latched onto his neck. Sasuke kissed her, his passion coming forth in waves that represented his love for her(2).

 

His strong hands rubbed her pussy lips, spreading them gently apart, he rubbed up and down, feeling her wetness. “You’re really wet. “

 

Naruko grinned, her pearly whites shining. “I’m always wet for you, baby!”

 

His fingers came to play with her clit, abusing it. Her moans flittered through the bedroom. They were music to Sasuke’s ears.

 

“Hah, yess, rub me~ Ahh~” Naruko moaned, her hands instinctively coming up to pull harshly on Sasuke’s dark hair. She grabbed his face roughly and kissed him. His fingers were still roughly abusing her clit. They ventured lower towards her wet hole and entered swiftly. “Ah fuckkk!!” Naruko screamed, her grip on Sasuke’s hair tightened as his fingers touched her sweet spot.

 

“Does that feel good?” Sasuke breathed against her lips, their breaths intermingling with each other heavily panting. “You like my fingers inside you?”

 

“Teme~ ahh..”

 

As he finger fucked her with his one hand he hurriedly used his other hand and pushed down the rest of his pants and boxers; entering her in one swift thrust. Tonight was not the night for making love. It was rough; unbridled, unadulterated passion between them. He backed her slowly up against a wall adjacent to their shared bed. His cockhead coming into contact with her sweet spot immediately upon entering her tight wet heat. “Ahh yes, ahh fuck..” Naruko screamed unabashedly. Sasuke increased his thrusts, abusing her sweet spot every time. He kissed her everywhere, her neck, lips, eyes. He wanted to feel her. Watch as she succumbed to the passion they shared. He wanted to fill her up with his essence.

 

The front clasp of her bra was easily unclasped, he moved it to the side as his balls slapped fervently against her. He pinched, pulled and tweaked her pink nubs. Her neck being littered with several love bites. She bit his neck harshly as a particular rough thrust was aimed towards her G-spot. She could feel her orgasm close. She wouldn’t last long. Sasuke’s mouth latched onto a pink nipple. He nibbled playfully before biting down _hard_. Ahh this was it, her orgasm coming out in waves as Sasuke thrust one last time inside of her, spilling his seed deep within her.

 

“Ahh..” Sasuke groaned, the rest of his seed falling out as he removed his cock from inside her. He loved seeing his seed in her. Sasuke moved to the side, and gently set her down on the bed. He bent down on his knees and pulled her pussy lips apart. He pushed gently against the flesh watching as his cum came out of her. He was possessive. So seeing his seed flow out of her, made him happy. He used two fingers and scooped up some of the cum, putting them in front of Naruko’s mouth.

 

Naruko looked at him as she licked and sucked his fingers. “Mm, yummy!” She purred.

 

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. “That was some of the best sex we’ve ever had.” Naruko smiled. She loved him so much, just as he did her.

 

“I love you Dobe.” Sasuke smiled, his arm coming out to hold her as they lay together in their bed.

 

“I love you too teme.”

 

End.

 

 

(1) — I don’t like this word at all, but it made sense to use it.

(2) — Forgive the sap, I wasn’t sure what to put there, but Sauce loves her so much. :’D


End file.
